ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Number 23
Story At a gas station on the plains, Inspector Gadget is working on the Tenn-Speed. He wields an electric wrench, rewiring the controls under the handle bars. Inspector Gadget: Voice recognition software updated. Will now respond to voice of Omnitrix wielder. Enter human form voice for base. Tenn-Speed: (In Inspector Gadget’s voice) Please enter voice key for computer memory. Inspector Gadget hits the Omnitrix, reverting. Ryder: Ryder. Wielder of the Omnitrix. The Tenn-Speed processes it, then beeps. Tenn-Speed: Voice pattern integrated into memory. Vocal commands can now be initiated by (It plays Ryder’s recording) Ryder. Wielder of the Omnitrix. Ryder: Yes! (Ryder raises his arms, cheering) Finally got this thing working! Two hover cycles drive by, a dust cloud forming. Ryder coughs, putting his helmet into full face mode. He looks, seeing two Esoterica riding them. Ryder: Esoterica. Kevin! Ester! We’ve gotta ride! (Ryder hops on the Tenn-Speed.) Turn engine on, and initiate thrusters! The engine springs to life, without Ryder doing anything. Tenn-Speed: Thrusters activated. The thrusters turn on, Ryder shooting after the Esoterica. He closes the gap between them in a few moments, as one Esoterica turns to the side, throwing a yellow energy ball. Ryder leans right, the bike going with him. Ryder: Initiate missile launcher. Off the sides of the Tenn-Speed are pods of rocket launchers, firing a stream of missiles at the Esoterica. The Esoterica bikes go up into the sky, as if driving up stairs, going above the missiles. They fly off the stairs, landing on the ground again. Ryder: Alright. That works. Now, let’s get a little Shocksquatch action! Ryder activates the Omnitrix, transforming. He turns into a small round alien, resembling a turtle/beetle cross. He has yellow arms and legs that end in stumps, his back shell red. HIs head and body is green, while his stomach has blue, yellow, red and dark red circles. He has antenna on his head. The Tenn-Speed starts swerving out of control, Portaler being too small to reach the handle bars. Portaler squeaks, trying to use the voice command. Portaler: Oh great! The one thing I forgot! I have aliens that can’t talk! Portaler reaches forward, his stub arm presses a button on the neck of the Tenn-Speed. Tenn-Speed: Auto pilot engaged. Portaler gives a sighing squeak, as the Esoterica throw energy balls. Portaler holds his arms to the side, as his stomach lights up and flashes, one color at a time. Two multi-colored portals appear in the air, the energy balls going in. Two more open afterwards, launching the energy balls back at the Esoterica. The Esoterica then disappear, going through the dimensions. Portaler: Oh no you don’t! Portaler’s antenna light up with his stomach, as a portal opens up on the same spot the Esoterica disappeared at. The Tenn-Speed drives through, as the world spins around Portaler, disorienting him. End Scene The sensation of machinery is in the air, in a technologically advanced metropolis. The cars are all hover cars, the buildings are all clean and neat looking. The light systems are powered by solar energy. The people are wearing the newest fashions, slimming outfits that are of a robotic silver. A multi-colored portal opens, as the Tenn-Speed comes out, spiraling out of control. People scream, as they run, the Tenn-Speed crashing into a fire hydrant, knocking it off. Water gushes up, but then the hydrant grows robotic legs. It gets up, and seals itself back into its spot. Portaler had been thrown off the Tenn-Speed, curled up into a ball. He opens up, dizzy, holding his head with his stub arm. Portaler: Ugh. That could’ve gone better. '' An energy shot hits Portaler, him rolling backwards from the force. Portaler curls up, rolling in control and regains his footing. He sees a blue cyborg standing down the street, his body being completely blue armor similar to Proto-Tech Armor. His right hand his holding his left arm, his left hand being a thick round blaster. He has a helmet that covers his head, a face mask extending from it that covers his mouth and nose. The only source of organic material on him is his face, his brown eyes hardened into an expression of anger. Cyborg: Prepare to be obliterated! The Cyborg fires several energy shots from his blaster, Portaler curling up and rolling to dodge. Spikes come out of his shell, as he tears through the road. A portal opens, Portaler going through. The Cyborg stops, trying to anticipate Portaler’s movement. A portal opens up behind him, as he spins, catching Portaler in his right hand. He points his blaster at Portaler, blasting him away. Portaler rolls away, recovering decently. Cyborg: Sturdy. Might need something more here. The Cyborg holds up his left arm, touching the Omnitrix symbol on the blaster. A holographic interface pops up, a blue circle with alien faces. He slides through the choices, then presses one of the faces. The Omnitrix core pops out, as he slaps it down. He transforms into Heatblast, his magma body, head fire and eyes being a light blue color. He wears the blue armor from before over his body, his arms exposed. His left hand turns into molten rock in the shape of the blaster. The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest. Fire Man: Fire Man! Portaler: ''Another Omnitrix?! Fire Man raises his blaster, shooting fireballs from it. Portaler makes a portal and disappears into it, reappearing around the other side. Fire Man shoots a stream of fire, a vortex forming around Portaler. The Omnitrix times out, as he reverts. Ryder: (Coughs) Have to stop this. Fire Man walks forward, a fire blade forming from his blaster. He walks toward the vortex, as a green flash shines from it. Fire Man raises an eyebrow. A light bluish arm with a green coat sleeve stretches out of the vortex, the palm slamming into Fire Man, knocking him back. Elaskimo hops out of the fire. Fire Man: What?! Elaskimo: Hey there, pal. Let’s take it easy. Especially since we both wield an Omnitrix. Elaskimo hits the Omnitrix, reverting. Ryder presses a button on his helmet, it going to simple helmet mode. Fire Man lowers his blaster arm, as he reverts. The Cyborg’s face mask retracts into the helmet, revealing that his face was the same as Ryder’s. Ryder: You’re, me. Cyborg: Name’s Megaman. I’m not you. And you, are not welcome. An explosion occurs in the distance, Megaman turning to look. He turns back to Ryder. Megaman: Wherever you’re from, go back. Megaman runs off, heading towards the explosion. A few moments later, Ryder rides in front of him on the Tenn-Speed, getting in Megaman’s way. Megaman points his Mega Buster at him. Ryder: Hey. I don’t know what’s going on. But let me help you. The two of us working together can do more than one alone. Megaman: I work alone. No one will get hurt because of me. Ryder: I can handle myself. Megaman: I don’t care. Get lost! Megaman activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He transforms into XLR8, his eyes light blue. He has the Mega-Tech armor, his visor helmet round like Megaman’s. His left arm has the Mega Buster on it, his left hand coming out of it, making the arm longer than the right one. Quick Man: Quick Man! Quick Man’s visor goes down, as he runs off, disappearing. Ryder: Huh. Well, until I figure out how to get out of here. Ryder drives after Megaman. End Scene In the downtown area, two robots are destroying everything. One is humanoid, with a red pattern, a duck bill and bombs coming out of his shoulders. The other robot is a torso attached to a large sword, the hilt being the head, his arms coming out of it. Two swords are strapped to his back. BombMan: Destroy! Destroy! BombMan pulls a bomb off his shoulder, kicking it away. It explodes, a wall barely dented. Another bomb comes through his shoulder, replacing the old one. SwordMan: Now, come Megaman! Let this be the hour of your demise! Quick Man zooms through, knocking BombMan to the ground. He races towards SwordMan, who grabs one of the swords on his back, swinging it. Quick Man halts right outside the sword’s reach, then punches SwordMan with his left fist, the power increased. SwordMan floats backwards, sticking the sword into the ground to catch himself. SwordMan: Ha! A decent shot! Strike with precision! BombMan kicks three bombs at Quick Man, who spins, a wind vortex forming. It catches the bombs, flinging them at SwordMan. SwordMan cuts through the bombs, them exploding in the air. Quick Man reverts, Megaman stumbling forward. He fires shots from his Mega Buster, which doesn’t even dent SwordMan. SwordMan: Ha! You’re helpless without your transformations! BombMan! Finish him! BombMan: Destroy! BombMan draws two bombs, as a horn honks. BombMan turns, seeing a crystal coated Tenn-Speed charging in. BombMan is rammed, dropping the bombs, which explode when they hit the ground. Diamondhead jumps off the Tenn-Speed, which keeps going, crashing BombMan into a building side, which makes only a small crater in it. Diamondhead: What is with this city?! It’s like everything is destruction proof! Megaman: (Angrily) You! Diamondhead: Yell at me after we beat these guys. I’ll take the sword guy. Diamondhead charges at SwordMan, his hand formed into the blade. SwordMan swings his sword, slicing clean through Diamondhead’s blade. Diamondhead: Uh-oh. That’s not good. Megaman activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He transforms into Four Arms, wearing the Mega-Tech armor, the Omnitrix on his chest. His eyes are blue and his skin is a dark pink. His lower left hand is replaced with the Mega Buster. Guts Man: Guts Man! BombMan: Destroy! BombMan throws several bombs at Guts Man, who punches them out of the air, unharmed by the shockwaves. Guts Man jumps, grabbing BombMan. He slams him into the ground, then uppercuts him with his Mega Buster fist. Diamondhead grows crystal towers to slam into SwordMan, which jabs and shatters it. SwordMan now wields both swords, as he flies at Diamondhead. Diamondhead fires crystal shards, doing no damage. SwordMan makes an X slash, creating a crater in Diamondhead’s chest. Diamondhead falls, reverting. SwordMan: A second metamorpher? I guess I can tell my master that he’s dead. SwordMan raises his sword, going for a kill thrust. Guts Man catches SwordMan’s arm, stopping him. Guts Man: Back off! Guts Man punches SwordMan in the shoulder, disconnecting it. Guts Man takes the sword from the hand, jabbing SwordMan in the chest with it. The wound sparks, as SwordMan falls, deactivated. Guts Man reverts, as Ryder gets up. Ryder: Whoo! Nice save there! Megaman: I told you to get! Ryder: Hey, is that how you thank someone for saving your life?! Megaman: You could’ve been killed! Ryder: What’s that about? What happened to you? Megaman groans loudly, blasting a fire hydrant. It’s launched off, but goes to repair itself. Megaman sits down on the damaged SwordMan. Megaman: Several years ago, I was in a car accident. It crushed my body, they had to amputate this arm. I survived, but my parents and sister didn’t. Ryder: You have a sister? Megaman: Had. Her name was Roll. She was about six at the time. A man named Dr. Light performed the surgery, turning me into this, a cyborg. The Mega-Tech armor forms to my body, growing with me. Ryder: How do you go to the bathroom? Megaman: Not easy. Anyway, a few months back, a man named Dr. Wily appeared, with an army of these robots to take over. I tried to help fight them, but was damaged again. Dr. Light did the repairs, and at the same time, I was given this watch. Ryder: The Omnitrix. Megaman: Integrated into the Mega Buster, I can’t fight Wily level robots without it. It’s up to me to stop him. I’m the only one who can, which means I have to fight, alone. Ryder: It may be your job, but I’m you. So it’s my job too. Let’s take him down together. Megaman: If you die, Ryder: I won’t. I’m you. We’re way too hard to kill. Megaman smirks at that. End Scene In a workshop, an old man with a large white mustache and hair around his head in a lab coat is working on a large, yellow blob like robot. Wily: Ahahaha! Even if BombMan and SwordMan were destroyed, I’ll still have the last laugh! A wall sparks with lightning, Wily turning curiously. Then, missiles tear through the wall, destroying it. Shocksquatch rides in on the Tenn-Speed, as he swerves to a stop, hopping off. Shocksquatch: Alright, Wily! You’re days are numbered! Wily: Megaman?! You look different? Voice: I do not. Ghostfreak becomes visible, wearing the Mega-Tech armor. His left hand is the Mega Buster. His head resembles Zs’Skayr’s, his skull head sticking out, hissing at Wily. Wily backs up, startled. Skull Man: Peekaboo. Wily: Agh! Whew! There you are! (He then seems confused) Two of you? Shocksquatch: Double your nightmare! Wily: Too bad. Now I get to destroy both of you at once! Wily jumps out of the way, as the Yellow Devil activates, standing up. Its one red eye glows, as it fires a laser, sending Shocksquatch flying, hitting part of the wall. The wall reforms, catching Shocksquatch’s arm, leaving him helpless. Shocksquatch struggles to pull himself free. Shocksquatch: Are you serious?! I hate this stupid city! Yellow Devil shoots energy blasts from his eye, Skull Man dodging. Tentacles come out of his shoulder, plugging into the Mega Buster. The Mega Buster fires a stream of tentacles, which wrap around Yellow Devil. Yellow Devil breaks into several globs, which fly forward. One rams Skull Man, knocking him out of the sky. Yellow Devil reforms, going to stomp on Skull Man. Shocksquatch shoots lightning at Yellow Devil, hitting its eye. Yellow Devil stumbles back, shaking its head. Shocksquatch: How’d you like that, eh? (The Omnitrix starts beeping.) Bout time. Shocksquatch reverts, as he shrinks, falling out of the wall. The wall finishes repairing itself. Skull Man reverts as well. Megaman: Let’s finish it. Megaman fires shots from the Mega Buster, aiming for the eye. Yellow Devil moves, the shots being absorbed into its body. Yellow Devil prepares to fire an energy shot, when a green flash occurs, capturing its attention. Upgrade fires a plasma ray from his eye, pushing Yellow Devil back. Upgrade: The most technological city in the world, and I’m the master of tech! Get ready Megaman! Megaman looks confused, as Upgrade merges with Megaman. He groans, but then stands tall, his Mega-Tech armor now black with green circuits. The Mega Buster glows yellow. Megaman: I feel so much stronger. Like I’ve gotten, Upgrade: An upgrade. Megaman: Sure, let’s go with that. Yellow Devil prepares to fire, when Megaman raises the Upgrade Buster, charging a plasma sphere. He fires a charge shot, which tears through Yellow Devil’s attack, and its eye. Yellow Devil shines white, as it start to implode. Yellow Devil melts into a puddle, the circuitry gone, vaporized to a microscopic level. Upgrade comes off Megaman, reverting. Ryder: Whoo! Now that was a shot! Megaman: I guess. Voice: Well done, Jonathan. The two turn, seeing a blue portal open. Paradox walks through, with a gauntlet for a right hand and wielding a cane. Megaman: Who’s that? Ryder: Paradox. Some time traveler guy. Paradox: And, dimension travel. I’ve come to take you home. Ryder: Oh, thank goodness! I was wondering how I was getting home. Paradox: While this was an unexpected event, it was necessary. To introduce you two to alternate dimensions. Ryder: Alternate dimensions? Paradox: Essentially, a dimension with a world slightly different from your own. With an alternate form of yourself in each one, though not always in the way you’d expect. This will not be the last time you two meet each other. And I hope that you two can fight together as well as you did today. Megaman: Can you just take this guy away already? Paradox: I know you don’t play well with others, Megaman, but it will become a vital aspect to your survival. Your future is full of enemies that are much stronger than the Yellow Devil, and you won’t always be able to handle it on your own. While you are one of the strongest beings in this dimension, your greatest friends will be those, by your standards, who are powerless. A blue portal opens, as Ryder gets on the Tenn-Speed. Ryder: Keep it real, Megaman! And lighten up a bit! Ryder revs the engine, and tears through the room, doing a wheelie as he goes through the portal. Paradox walks through the portal, it disappearing afterwards. Wily: You think this is over?! Megaman turns, seeing an army of Mettaurs, black spheres with construction hats and yellow feet, wielding pickaxes. Megaman: No. The battle for justice is never over. Megaman activates the Omnitrix, going through the playlist. He smiles as he sees the new face, pushing it down. He slaps down the Omnitrix core, as he transforms into Upgrade. His circuitry is the same color as the Mega-Tech armor. His left hand was a regular hand, though he looks at it displeased. Metal Man: Having a hand now doesn’t feel right. His hand morphs, taking the form of a razor edged circular saw blade on handles, attaching it to the body. He smirks, as the metal blade spins. Wily: What is that? Metal Man: This, is Metal Man! My newest form! Metal Man charges forward, swinging the metal blade at the Mettaurs. Characters * Ryder * Megaman * Paradox * Townspeople Villains * Esoterica * Dr. Wily * BombMan * SwordMan * Yellow Devil Aliens Used By Ryder * Inspector Gadget (early debut) * Portaler (early debut) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Shocksquatch) * Elaskimo (early debut) * Diamondhead * Shocksquatch * Upgrade By Megaman * Fire Man (first appearance) * Quick Man (first appearance) * Guts Man (first appearance) * Skull Man (first appearance) * Metal Man (first appearance) Trivia * This episode debuted early to prepare for a massive crossover. * This episode features the early debut of Inspector Gadget and Elaskimo, two unique alien forms to Ryder 10. It also reveals Portaler being unlocked. * Megaman is the Dimension 23 counterpart of John Smith. His universe is based off the Megaman video games. * All of Megaman's aliens are named after Robot Masters or other characters from the Megaman series. * Megaman's aliens are named after the Robot Master style, while Wily's robots are named in the Netnavi style. * Megaman unlocks Metal Man in this episode. It is not part of his original 23. * Guts Man's blaster hand was inspired by Manny in the canon series, who loses his lower left hand. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Diagon Arc Category:Earth-68: Omnitrix Hero Arc Category:John 23: Megaman Category:John 23: Crossover Arc